


Star-Crossed, Stars Aligned

by kirri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Shin-chan!!!, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirri/pseuds/kirri
Summary: “Eh, if Orihime was more like Shin-chan, it’s impossible for the story to become like the legend huh…”July 7th 2020: a little drabble I wrote for Shin-chan's birthday. Pure fluff and cheese.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Star-Crossed, Stars Aligned

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. Setting is like... University days perhaps? They live together, not that it's super relevant to the story. They are very much in love with each other and very gross together. Happy birthday Shin-chan!

“Ahhhhhh… It’s raining…”

Takao gets up from his seat to stand next to the window, staring at the rapidly darkening sky outside the apartment and listening to the pitter-patter of raindrops that are starting to fall on the pavement. His expression, for once, is rather sullen—his finger follows the track that the raindrops are making on the glass.

“The weather forecast this morning did mention high possibility for rain on the evening,” Midorima responds in his usual matter-of-fact tone before taking a bite of his birthday cake—strawberry shortcake that Takao ordered from their favorite bakery.

“So depressing…” Takao sighs, but his grimace turns into a grin when he turns his back and sees that Midorima is eating the cake with such a blissful expression on his face.

“Why so? It’s summer. Rain is normal,” Midorima tilts his head, watching Takao’s dejected figure with confusion.

“Because it’s Tanabata!” Takao exclaims.

“So?” Midorima asks in between his dedicated munching of the cake—he really likes strawberries, and this particular shop is really generous with the amount of fruit. Takao finds that it is extremely adorable—of course, he is a special breed of person who finds an intimidating grown man who is also give and take 15 cm taller than him to be cute.

“Well, if it’s raining, then Hikoboshi and Orihime can’t meet… That’s sad isn’t it?” Takao answers, sitting back on the chair opposite of Midorima, watching him with a fond smile.

“Ah. So it’s about that,” Midorima nonchalantly continues eating, opening a can of oshiruko to accompany the cake. Takao frowns at the sweets on sweets combo, not being a huge fan of sweets himself. However, Midorima is usually strict with his diet and health and today is his birthday after all—he is allowed to indulge.

Besides, Takao thinks that the gap between Midorima’s stern and stoic appearance and his secret penchant for sweets is cute. At that moment, sitting across a happy Midorima, he feels like he wants nothing else but to be able to watch this scene every single day.

“Hey, Shin-chan, you know, many people think that the stories of star-crossed lovers are romantic, but I don’t want to be like that after all…” Takao suddenly breaks the comfortable silence.

“What non-sense are you saying now, Takao?” Midorima stops eating long enough to stare at his lover.

“You know, star-crossed lovers—like Hikoboshi and Orihime.”

“I know what the term means, idiot. I just do not understand why you are suddenly talking about this.”

“Hmmm, it’s just, for example, Hikoboshi and Orihime were punished because they were too much in love that they neglected their duties right?”

“I believe that is the gist of the legend, yes.”

“But now, you see, for me, because I love Shin-chan, I will always be working hard so I can be with you every day… “

“Takao…”

“If I do that, then the gods will let us be together, right?”

“What are you even saying…”

“Shin-chan, I will do my best every single day so that we can be together, okay? I swear.”

Takao looks straight into Midorima’s eyes, his eyes glinting with resolve. He grabs Midorima’s right hand and tangles their fingers together.

Midorima huffs as if he is annoyed, but his cheeks are slowly turning red. Muttering about idiocy and nonsense, he slaps Takao’s hand lightly and looks at anywhere but him.

“Fool. If you want to be chosen by fate you should have been doing that all along already.”

But his green eyes, despite his embarrassment, are also full of determination, full of confidence, and full of promise—the way he looked when he entered the basketball court, believing in himself and his abilities to win. It is the look that always manages to get Takao’s blood pumping, making his adrenaline soars with the will to fight.

Takao chuckles and stands up, hugging the taller man from the back.

“Eh, if Orihime was more like Shin-chan, it’s impossible for the story to become like the legend huh…”

“Haaah?”

Takao’s laughter is bright and clear, the tinkling sound of wind chimes blown by the summer’s breeze. He gently touches Midorima’s chin, angling his face up and guides his lips into his own. He kisses him softly, sealing the promise.

“Happy birthday Shin-chan,” he whispers on top of his lover’s lips, “This year, next year, and the years after—until the end of time, let’s always be together.”

There’s no sight that Takao wants to see more than Midorima’s shy smile, the blush on his cheeks and the joyful twinkle in his eyes.

Takao won’t be like Hikoboshi—he won’t let anything get between him and Shin-chan. Rain or shine, he is going to stay alongside him every single day—whatever the obstacle might be, even if it means he will have to align all the stars, one by one.


End file.
